


I need to be youthfully felt ('cause, god, I never felt young)

by tanc-moscato (tanc_moscato)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Sexy Times, homos in love, moonbyul's a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanc_moscato/pseuds/tanc-moscato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongsun’s kisses are all soft lips and sharp nips of teeth and it leaves Moonbyul chasing after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need to be youthfully felt ('cause, god, I never felt young)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Jackie and Wilson - Hozier.

When they first met, neither of them thought they would end up like this. Even being close friends looked bleak after the multiple misunderstandings.

But here they are, on a couch in Yongsun’s apartment, some new cheesy rom-com playing on the television and yet all they can pay attention to is each other.

It started with Moonbyul’s usual inability to understand personal space, something the other woman had long since gotten used to. Platonic snuggling was a common thing, not just between them, but with the other members as well.

But when Yongsun’s hand starts tracing shapes along the side of Moonbyul’s waist, it’s all the latter can pay attention to. The touches almost burning through her clothes, leaving her mind hazy.

Unspoken rules and fears long forgotten, Moonbyul turns her face into the crook of Yongsun’s neck, placing one small kiss at the slope of her jawline.

A gasp and she’s snapped out of her haze, rapid apologies and made up excuses interrupted as her face is pulled up by shaky hands and her lips captured in a searing warmth of softness.

Slowly pulling away, no one daring to speak. They just did the unspeakable. What they’ve danced around since trainee days. And it’s the best decision they’ve ever made.

A breathy _“Hi”_ sounding through the room and they can’t stop smiling, because how can you when you’ve just kissed the person most dear to you and they kissed you back.

Yongsun’s kisses are all soft lips and sharp nips of teeth and it leaves Moonbyul chasing after her.

Hands slide up Yongsun’s back and long fingers rake through her hair, as she lets out a low moan. Moonbyul has a huge effect on her, not that she’ll admit it to the public anytime soon.

But this feels so right and neither of them think to stop, that they’re moving too fast, that they should talk about this. Their lips are busy anyway.

A sharp pull and Yongsun is on top of Moonbyul, strong hands are gripping her hips and it’s all too much and too hot and how is she supposed to breathe?

Moonbyul’s kisses are all open mouth heat and swipes of a tongue and it drives Yongsun crazy.

She grips the collar of Moonbyul’s shirt, bringing her impossibly close before pulling hard, ripping the shirt open. It takes them both by surprise, but only for a second before hands latch onto newly exposed skin.

A groan fills the air as Yongsun’s hands slide around to Moonbyul’s back,  nails slowly sliding up her spine.

It’s infuriating in its teasing and she loves it.

They stay like this, getting familiar with what makes the other tick. How a swipe of a tongue can make Yongsun shiver. How a small bite to Moonbyul’s throat makes her whine and pull Yongsun closer.

Standing up on shaky legs, Yongsun grabs hold of Moonbyul’s hands, hands that she wants all over her own body, and leads her to a very inviting bed.  
She pushes her onto the bed, but stays standing at the foot of it, looking down on the blonde woman whom she never thought she’d get this chance with.

Moonbyul pushes herself up on her elbows, looking up with and almost painful expression, as if not touching Yongsun is torture.

 _“God”_ She breathes. _“Come here.”_

How can anyone resist such a plea? Yongsun crawls onto the bed, reaching Moonbyul and pulling her ripped shirt from her body.

She want to tell her how beautiful she is, how she could write a song, a poem, a sonnet about how she makes her feel. But kissing is easier than words.

So Yongsun kisses her and Moonbyul scoots even closer.  She runs her hands everywhere she can reach, the slope of Yongsun’s back, the flat of her stomach and the firm muscles of her thighs.

Her own shirt gets pulled up and off and Yongsun resists the urge to cover her body with her own arms or any fabric she can find. Being naked, half naked, in front of someone else has always been nerve wracking, and being on display in front of Moonbyul is no different.

Moonbyul doesn’t say anything, instead she places gentle fingers across Yongsun’s collarbone and slowly moves her hand down, careful and looking intently up at her. Yongsun has never been looked at like this before.

Moonbyul’s eyes flicker down and she moves to place a gentle kiss in the middle of Yongsun’s chest, luring out a sigh before she gets dragged back up to an awaiting mouth.  Yongsun takes Moonbyul’s lower lip between her teeth and tugs, possibly a little too roughly, but the responding sound is exactly what she was looking for.

Letting go of the more gentle approach, Moonbyul nearly rips the bra from the other woman’s body, desperate to feel as much of her love as possible. She pulls her lips back from the loving onslaught and to run them slickly over the top of Yongsun’s breasts, before wrapping them around a hard nipple.

The sensations are overwhelming. Yongsun pants and gasps and groans and there’s so much heat.

She doesn’t understand how the room can be so warm.

A moan gets cut short into a gasp when she feels sharp teeth graze across her other nipple.

Moonbyul is taking her time and it’s absolutely infuriating.

So she decides that the rest of the clothes need to go and she pulls away from a hot mouth, extracting a whine from its owner.

_“Take everything off.”_

A beat of silence.

_A growl. “Now.”_

Moonbyul’s own bra lands somewhere close to her own and Yongsun grips the tight jeans around her hips at the same time as Moonbyul, trying to move this whole ordeal along.

She lifts her hips to better allow Moonbyul to drag her underwear off, uncaring that she’s completely naked now. She’s never been so comfortable with another person before.

She pushes the blonde woman down flat on the bed and slides down the final bit of fabric between them.  
She stays between thighs, nipping at the flesh as Moonbyul spreads her legs.

A pause.

A look of reassurance.

Yongsun drags her tongue flat against Moonbyul.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything like this. I've never gotten this close to full on smut.  
> But hey, that might happen in the future.


End file.
